firefandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Township Fire Department
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 384 Lafontaine Road West, Lafontaine :Pumper 1 - 2015 Freightliner M2-106 / Fort Garry (1250/800) (SN#M627) :Tanker 1 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (-/1500) :Rescue 1 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Fort Garry :Brush Rescue 1 - John Deere Gator 4x4 ATV Fire Station 2 - 817 Simcoe Road 6 South, Wyevale Built 2003 :Pumper 2 - 2015 Freightliner M2-106 / Fort Garry (1250/800) (SN#M626) :Tanker 2 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / (-/2500) :Rescue 2 - 2013 Ford F-550 / Fort Garry :Command Vehicle 91 - 2010 GMC 1/2 ton 4X4 pickup :Command Vehicle 96 - 2008 Chevrolet 1/2 ton 4X4 pickup Fire Station 3 - 7 Toanche Trail, Northwest Basin Built 1995 :Pumper 3 - 2019 International 7400 / HME Ahrens-Fox (1050/835) :Tanker 3 - 2002 GMC C8500 / C-Max (-/2500) Fire Station 4 - 8186 Highway 93, Wyebridge :Pumper 4 - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1050/600) (SN#M6738) :Tanker 4 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (-/1500) Fire Station 5 - 2020 Tiny Beaches Road South, Woodland Beach Built 1959 :Pumper 5 - 2017 International 7400 / HME Ahrens-Fox (1050/835) :Tanker 5 - 2006 GMC C7500 (-/1500) Assignment unknown :1999 International / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600) Apparatus Pictures IMG 0965.jpg|Former Pump 1 - Lafontaine IMG 0964.jpg|Tank 1 - Lafontaine IMG 0963.jpg|Rescue 1 - Lafontaine IMG 0966.jpg|Gator ATV - Lafontaine IMG 0968.jpg|Tank 2 - Wyevale IMG 4498 2001International.jpg|Former Pump 2 - Wyevale IMG 0970.jpg|Rescue 2 - Wyevale IMG 0962.jpg|Pump 3 - North West Basin (Toanche) IMG 4420 2002GMC Topkick.jpg|Tank 3 - North West Basin (Toanche) IMG 4405 1994GMC Topkick.jpg|Pump 4 - Wyebridge IMG 0978.jpg|Tank 4 - Wyebridge IMG 4537 1994GMC.jpg|Pump 5 - Woodland Beach CV96.jpg|CV 96 Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford E350 / Crestline light rescue :2002 Ford E350 / Crestline light rescue :2000 GMC Yukon 4X4 :1998 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pumper (840/800) (SN#M6173) (Sold to Tehkummah Township Fire Department) :1996 Chevrolet 1/2 ton pickup :1994 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (625/650) (SN#8491) :1994 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (625/1000) (SN#8490) :1988 Ford L8000 / C-Max tanker (-/1500) :1988 International 2600 / C-Max tanker (-/2500) :1987 GMC C7000 / C-Max tanker (-/1500) :1987 International SS / 1997 C-Max tanker (-/1500) (Sold to Huron East Fire Department) :1987 International S2574 / Almonte tanker (-/2500) :1983 Ford C800 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-1313) :1982 International S1724 / FD-built heavy rescue :1977 Chevrolet / Thibault :1976 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T76-175) :1969 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T69-193) :1967 GMC / Thibault pumper (500/600) (SN#T67-149) :1964 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#14615) (ex-Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) External Links Tiny Township Fire Department Station Map Category:Simcoe County Category:Departments operating C-Max apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus